This invention relates generally to the detection of electromagnetic imaging and/or detection systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for detecting and locating hidden cameras.
Hidden cameras are becoming commonplace. These cameras are used to observe and/or record pictures of someone else""s activities without their knowledge. In most cases it""s legal, and often necessary. In places such as banks, convenience stores, government facilities, and casinos, hidden cameras are used to help prevent crime and identify criminals. However, the laws of only a few states expressly prohibit the unauthorized installation or use of cameras in private places. This means that, in most states, the use of a hidden camera in a private place without the permission of the people being observed is not expressly prohibited.
A decade ago, covert video surveillance was not a serious problem since state-of-the-art video equipment was expensive, bulky, and difficult-to-find. Now, covert video equipment is extremely advanced, tiny, inexpensive, and ludicrously easy to find. These tiny video cameras can be hidden virtually anywhere, with an aperture of less than xe2x85x9 inch in diameter. In fact they are commonly sold, already installed, inside such everyday items as exit signs, smoke detectors, sunglasses, picture frames, telephones, houseplants, clocks, writing pens, wristwatches, briefcases, and even teddy bears.
The lax video surveillance laws in most states, coupled with the increasing availability of high-quality spy cameras, make covert video surveillance a real concern for many people. Mass media coverage of hidden camera video voyeurs is on the rise. As public awareness of this issue increases, so does paranoia. People would like to feel secure that they are not being videotaped, especially in private places like their own homes and offices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to effectively detect and locate cameras, passive infra-red (PIR) detectors, and other electromagnetic imaging or detection systems.
It is another object of this invention to effect such detection and location without reliance on electronic signals emitted by the electromagnetic imaging or detection system.
It is still another object of this invention to perform such detection and location via an optical system which avoids problems associated with electronic or magnetic shielding.
It is a further object of this invention to effect such detection regardless of whether the electromagnetic imaging or detection system is on or off, is electronic in nature and/or includes auto-focussing mechanisms.
The objects set forth above as well as further and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by the embodiments of the invention described hereinbelow.
The present invention utilizes a series of optical components and systems to detect and locate electromagnetic imaging and detection systems, such as cameras or PIR detectors, which, in many instances, are hidden. The basic concept of the present invention involves illuminating by a beam of electromagnetic radiation or energy an area in which a hidden camera is located. When this beam of electromagnetic radiation, in the form of light, for example, hits the camera lens, it is focused onto a partially-reflective imaging plane (like the CCD plane in a video camera). Some of the light is then retro-reflected back through the lens in the same direction from which it originated. In one embodiment of the invention, electromagnetic imaging and detection systems, such as hidden cameras are highlighted by continuous light such as bright red light against a green background, for easy identification by the user. In another embodiment of the invention, electromagnetic imaging and detection systems are highlighted by flashing light such as flashing red light against a non-flashing background, for easy identification by the user. In further embodiments, detection is accomplished by further and other characterizations of the beam of electromagnetic radiation and detected electronically with the use of optical sensors. Even further embodiments of the present invention provide further enhancements which include, but are not limited to, for example, scanning of the emitted beam under computer control.